It started on Halloween
by Qui Vivre Verra
Summary: Four glimpses into Newt and Minho's relationship through the years on Halloween.


Here's another contribution to Spooky Minewt Week! Enjoy  
Unfortunately, I still don't own the rights to TMR!  
Quick warning about underage alcohol consumption!

xXxXxXxXx

i.

When Minho was seven, a new family moved in down the street. Shortly after moving in, the parents, who called themselves the Wrights, stopped by to introduce themselves and their daughter, Sonya. They spoke funny but seemed friendly enough, from what Minho could tell as he peeked at the door from around the living room corner. After they left, Minho's mother began making a pumpkin pie and Minho promptly forgot all about the family.

He saw them again a week later, the little girl wrapped up in a jacket tugging on her mother's sleeve as they walked down the street. They waved at him as he fetched the newspaper for his parents and he shyly waved back before running back inside.

He didn't realize the family also had a little boy until Halloween night, when he was trick-or-treating with his dad and came face to face with a literal angel. As they approached the Wright's porch, they saw a little blonde boy fiddling with the wings on his white costume. Minho's first thought was to laugh. He couldn't fathom wearing something like _that_ , not in the second grade.

When the blonde looked up, however, Minho thought he looked very pretty in his costume and quickly swallowed his giggle.

The angel looked confused, but smiled nonetheless. "Hi, I'm Newt."

"Uh, I'm Minho," he responded as his father nudged him.

"I like your costume." Newt said with his funny way of speaking.

The Asian boy looked down at his Iron Man suit, as if forgetting what he wore, then responded, blushing, "Thanks. You too."

ii.

It didn't take long for the boys to become inseparable. Newt went to a different school, an expensive private school that was quite a drive away, but he would always go straight to Minho's after he arrived home. They'd huddle up in Minho's room with candy and soda and talk about everything from school to video games. One was rarely seen without the other. For years they did everything together, just the two of them.

Except three years later when Newt met a girl who lived in the next neighborhood over. Her name was Teresa and she had curly brown hair. Though they were only ten, Newt was positively smitten. He'd go on and on about how great she was and Minho struggled to understand why he was so annoyed. Newt invited her to trick-or-treat with them and Minho was upset that she was coming in between their friendship (and even more upset that he could see _why_ Newt liked her so much).

For the past two years, Minho and Newt had worn matching costumes for Halloween. The pirates had been a good choice, though last year's combination of surfer and shark (which required Minho to dress up in a large animal suit) was not so great a decision. But now, Teresa was a cowgirl and Newt a cowboy who couldn't stop smiling (Minho, on the other hand, was going as a grumpy Superman). The two shared candy and giggled together about silly costumes they saw and Minho couldn't help but think that _that should be him laughing with Newt._ They'd only made it through two streets when Minho decided to call it a night. He wouldn't be surprised if his 'friends' didn't even notice his absence.

There must be some joke about Superman walking home alone but he didn't care enough to think of it

"Minho, sweetie, you're home early," said his mom from her seat on the porch. She handed him a Snickers and patted the seat next to her.

He refused (though he took the candy bar). "It's nothing, Ma," he said as he went inside.

Ten minutes later, as he sat sulkily in the living room picking out the chocolate pieces from his pillowcase, a figure plopped down beside him.

Minho gave the blonde a frown without looking over. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She joined some of her other friends," Newt responded as he stole a Hershey's from Minho's bag. Nudging Minho's shoulder, he added "and she's not my girlfriend, just so you know."

And suddenly the world was right again.

iii.

"What are you going to be for Halloween this year, Newtie?" Seventeen year old Minho asked with a smug grin.

"We're not seriously going to dress up this year, are we? Aren't we a little too old to trick-or-treat?" Newt responded with a frown. "And don't call me that."

The Asian feigned hurt, throwing his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion, "We could never be too old for costumes. Besides, we're not going trick-or-treating anyway."

"Okay, what are we doing then?" the blonde responded with a suspicious look."

"We're going to a party."

"A costume party." Newt deadpanned.

Minho shrugged, "Thomas is throwing this huge Halloween bash because his parents are going to be away for the weekend. You know Thomas, right?"

His friend rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I remember him. Average bloke with brown hair?"

"Yeah, him! Did you hear that he's dating Teresa now?"

"So you've mentioned. Remember when you thought we were dating? You were so jealous," Newt replied with a laugh.

Minho gave him a light nudge and mumbled "was not" under his breath, to which Newt continued laughing.

The party was, as Minho suspected, just like any hastily planned, borderline (okay, fairly) illegal teenage party. The music was blaring and the food had disappeared within an hour. They'd been there for just over two, and somewhere along the way Minho had lost track of Newt. He poured himself another drink and set off to find his friend, who had dressed in a gothic fashion.

As he pushed through the crowd, he stumbled upon two figures curled up in a corner. It was Thomas and Teresa and they looked as if they were trying to swallow each other. Gross.

One kid, wearing a crappily constructed ghost costume, tripped and fell right on top of Minho. _I'm never going to another party again_ , he thought as he helped the poor kid up. _Ever._ He set his half-finished drink down and set off to find a bathroom.

Just then, a pair of cool hands grabbed him from behind. He spun around ready to _beat up whoever it was that thought they could manhandle him_ but was surprised to see a familiar face.

"HEY!" Newt shouted a little too loudly.

Minho frowned. "Hey Newtie. How many have you had?" He asked, gesturing to the drink in Newt's hand.

The normally-blonde-but-brunette-for-a-day shrugged, "A few. Come dance with me."

Minho allowed himself to be pulled along to the dancefloor, if you could even call it that. The chairs in the kitchen had all been pushed to one side and the space was filled with sweaty bodies. _Great_. Still, Newt pulled him into the middle of the crowd.

"This will be fun, trust me!" He shouted. With that he started dancing wildly to the music. Minho hoped that no one was sober enough to remember this atrocity in the morning. He, however, had not had nearly enough to make this fun so he awkwardly bobbed along to the beat.

Suddenly the younger boy stopped. Without warning, he crushed his lips to Minho's. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the atmosphere, but Minho wasn't about to complain. Newt's lips were soft as they moved against his own. As Newt curled his fists into Minho's hair, the Asian let out a soft groan and pulled the other boy closer.

Too soon, Newt pulled back with a wide grin on his face. "I've been waiting so bloody long to do that."

"Then don't stop," Minho replied and pulled Newt back in.  
iv.

The first thing Minho smelled when he entered their apartment was cookies. Warm, delicious, cinnamon cookies. He dropped his bag in the hallway and kicked off his shoes before following his nose to the kitchen. Though he was excited about the cookies, the sight that greeted him was even better. Newt stood by the oven wearing oven mitts and an adorable frown. His hair was ruffled like he just had gotten out of bed (which, though it was 3 in the afternoon, was very plausible).

"Hey, love." Minho said as he entered the small kitchen. He snaked his arms around his boyfriend and pressed a light kiss to his temple.

"Hi, Min," the blonde responded with a smile. He ducked out of Minho's grasp and pulled off his mitts. "How was work?"

Minho, who's worked as a police officer for two years, shrugged. "Eh, nothing special. Just a lot of reports to fill out."

"Sounds like a blast."

"Mmm, these look delicious," the older boy said as he reached for the cookie tray.

Newt caught his wrist, "These are for later, so get your grubby hands off 'em."

"What's later?" Minho asked with a frown.

The blonde smirked. "I have reservations for that new restaurant that opened up downtown."

"Sapore d'Italia?"

"That's the one. But anyway, I was thinking afterwards we could put in a scary movie and veg out. We're leaving in an hour, so get your arse in the bedroom and look presentable."

"I bet you've waited all day to get me into the bedroom," the Asian said with a wink.

To that, Newt gave Minho a forceful shove out of the kitchen.

"You know, some would consider that abuse!" Minho yelled as he exited (he received an oven mitt to the head for that one).

"Damn, Newt. This place is really fancy," Said Minho as he handed the car keys to the valet. _The valet_. He straightened his tie nervously. "Who d'you have to kill to get us these reservations?"

"No one important," Newt responded with a playful shrug and pulled the large glass entrance door open for Minho

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?" The host asked as they approached the podium.

"Yeah, um, it's under Wright," the blonde replied, suddenly feeling out of place.

The host nodded and beckoned them to follow him.

The restaurant was absolutely stunning. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling and in the center of the large room there was an ornate fountain. Even more breathtaking, in Minho's opinion, was the way Newt's eyes sparkled as he smiled at his surroundings.

"What did I do to deserve all this? A nice dinner _and_ my favorite cookies?" Minho asked as he sipped his champagne. They had just finished their meals, fancy Italian dishes he couldn't hope to pronounce.

Newt suddenly looked nervous, all of the warmth in his eyes dissipating. "So, um. I've known you for almost sixteen years now, yeah?"

"Yeah, it'll be sixteen in two weeks. How could you forget, we met on Halloween!"

The blonde swallowed loudly. "Well anyway, um, and we've been together for six…"

Minho furrowed his brow. Was this what he thought it is?

"And they've been a great six years. I know now that I want to spend every year, every day of my life with you. Oh, shit, I'm doing this in the wrong order." Newt stood suddenly, fiddling his hands nervously, before dropping to one knee. From his coat jacket, he pulled a small box. Inside it was the most beautiful ring Minho had ever seen (and _no_ he was most definitely _not_ tearing up. Nope.)

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry, Min. I practiced this and everything and I'm just messing everything up."

"Yes. Absolutely yes. I love you, Newt."

The younger boy lifted himself up and into Minho's embrace. "I love you too, Min. Always."

"And to think, none of this would've happened if you hadn't drunkenly kissed me at a party," the Asian mumbled into his fiancée's neck (his _fiancée_! Ok, maybe now he was tearing up a little.)

"Oh, shut up."

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
As always, reviews/favorites are appreciated!


End file.
